digimon_ragnarokfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brave Heart
The Brave Heart is an ancient artefact and a key item in the plot of Digimon: Ragnarok. The Brave Heart was first wielded by AncientGreymon during the Legendary Crusade, as it was born within him. The Brave Heart enhances the power of it's wielder depending on how dire the situation is, and how much courage courses through the wielder's heart and soul. Similar to an Inforce, The Brave Heart is not possible to perceive, only imagine. DESCRIPTION The Brave Heart can only be seen as an 'orange glow' or 'orange pulse' within the chest of a wielder. Since it cannot be seen normally, the Brave Heart does not have a defined shape. HISTORY During the Legendary Crusade for the Ancient Digital World, AncientGreymon was one of the many warriors who stepped up to challenge Lucemon. After the Crusade was over, and all the Legendary Warriors perished, years later, King Drasil, the AI who governs over the Digital World, wished to preserve the item from AncientGreymon's data. He set the Royal Knight, Kentaurosmon, to protect the item with his life. The Brave Heart would be rarely spoken of, and no one was allowed to touch the item, not even Alphamon allowed himself to wield it. However, when Lucemon returned as Lucemon Chaos Mode and tricked the leader of the Olympos XII, Jupitermon, to join his cause, the Brave Heart needed to be used. During the final days of the Olympos War, Jupitermon was laying waste to the Digital World in his Wrath Mode. Alphamon was busy with Lucemon himself, and the rest of the Knights had become fatigued from the extended conflict. With no other choice, Omnimon took the Brave Heart and used it on himself. Becoming Omnimon Merciful Mode, he quickly struck down Jupitermon Wrath Mode and put an end to the Olympos XII's assault on the Digital World. When Omnimon returned back to normal, the Brave Heart was damaged. It was then revealed to the Knights, from King Drasil and Kentaurosmon, that if a non-Greymon Digimon uses the Brave Heart, it may have a risk of damaging or breaking. After that, Omnimon swore to never use the Brave Heart again, and it was placed back in it's temple, where Kentaurosmon would continue his service. When the X-Program was suddenly unleashed on the Digital World without explanation or reason, the Royal Knights began a civil war with each other. The only Knight who refused to participate was Kentaurosmon, whom was still guarding the Brave Heart. The Brave Heart wouldn't be touched until when a Digimon by the name of 'Sanzomon' took the Brave Heart, with Kentaurosmon's permission, but she had to swear an oath to never tell anyone she took it. The Brave Heart is an item that can start and end wars, and thus it must never be revealed to anyone. Sanzomon took the promise, and thus escaped with the remaining Royal Knights and Digimon to Beta World, a new, smaller Digital World. The Brave Heart would see no action until the rise of Fenryrdramon, where Sanzomon was forced to place the Brave Heart within the body of a young child. The child of her human Partner. That child was Luke Holden, and Sanzomon's own son was to be with him. Due to the uncertain future of the Digital World, Sanzomon was forced to take a risk with the Brave Heart. Leaving Luke alone, due to his mother dying in childbirth, Sanzomon held onto her hopes that this risk would come to fruition. Category:Digimon: Ragnarok Lore